


Young Kaiba

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Written from a Tumblr prompt.Seto Kaiba's child attempts to bargain with him.





	Young Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would you be willibg to try a father!seto x reader? I swear there aren't enough of these kinds of fics lol
> 
> I know Halloween isn't really a Japanese thing but this was an idea I got in my head and I wanted to write it out. :) I hope I did a kid's voice well enough! 
> 
> Enjoy~

You stand in front of your daddy’s office, clutching your mommy’s hand. You heard daddy say to come in, but you haven’t let go yet. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you sweetie?” 

Mommy’s question makes you drop her hand. “No! Daddy says never show weakness.” 

She kneels down, and you look right in her eyes. “I don’t think he meant for you to take it that seriously,” she says.

Mommy is wrong. Daddy told you not to show weakness. “I gotta get respek.” 

“Respect?” 

“Yeah. Respek. Daddy will respek me alone.” You push the door open. Daddy will understand. He says mommy just isn’t roof-less like the two of you. You don’t know why being roof-less is a good thing–and he has to be wrong because home has a roof–but you like when daddy says you’re like him. 

You walk into daddy’s office. As you walk to his desk, you look up at the ceiling because people seem to do that when they want to look important. “Daddy. I have a VERY important prop-a-kitchen for you!” 

He smiles at you as you crawl into one of the chairs across his desk. “Did you make a powerpoint?” 

“Yes.” You reach into your pocket and pull out a piece of paper. You unfold it to show daddy the big dot you drew. “Trick-or-treating,” you say as you slam the paper on his desk. 

He makes an unhappy face. “No.” 

You frown at daddy. “Listen to me!” You slam your fist on the table. He can’t say no without listening. It’s wrong. 

“Hey!” He points a finger at your hand. “None of that behavior.” 

“Fine.” You cross your arms. “But I made a point and hit it so you gotta listen.” 

“Continue your presentation then.” 

“I wanna go trick-or-treating this year. My cousins go, and it’s unfair that I can’t. I should spend more time with other kids.” You pause, trying to remember the next part. “It is social-lies…” Mommy told you how to say it. How did you say it? “Social-lies…” 

“Socialization?” Daddy says.

“YES! That’s it. That’s good for me. Trick-or-treating will do that. Also, I want candy. The end.” You nod. Your points are very good. Mommy even said so. Daddy has to say yes. 

“What if we go to the candy store and buy you whatever you want?” 

You think hard about this. All the candy you want? There’s more candy at the store than in a bag. You could have more candy. 

But you can’t wear a costume for that. 

But maybe you can have both? 

“We can do that, too.” You grin, hoping daddy will just go along with that. 

He’s not smiling. Daddy is not smiling. 

“Don’t be greedy,” he says. “How about we go trick-or-treating at the guard posts like last year? You loved that.”

“I’m not a baby, daddy! I wanna go trick-or-treating for real!” Your cousin called you a baby last year, but you’ll show him! You’re going to get way more candy than him this year. Daddy just has to say yes. 

Daddy is still frowning. You hop off the chair you’re in and walk around his desk. “Daddy. I have to go trick-or-treating this year. It is my right as a kid.” You tug on his arm, indicating that you want a hug. “Please!”

He lifts you up into his lap. You snuggle into his chest. “Be the best daddy!” 

“You have another dad?” 

You smile up at him. “I will find one if you say no.” 

“I’m going to need to find another child in that case.” His fingers wiggle against your sides. 

“NO!” you manage to say as you begin to laugh. “Dad-dy! Stop!” More laughter.  

He stops. You wiggle closer and hug his neck. “Please daddy? Mommy already said it was ok with her.” 

“She did?” 

You nod. “Yes. And that you’re a big stupid head if you say no.” 

“That doesn’t sound like your mother.” 

You stare, trying not to smile. This is very serious. “She really said it. Honestly.” Daddy is too busy looking at the door. You cup his cheeks in your hands and make him look down at you. “Please? Please, please, please? I’ll be soooo good.”

“I’ll think about it.”

You know what that means. “YAY! Thank you!” You hop off his lap, running for the door. 

“I didn’t say yes!” 

But you know better. Daddy never says yes. He just says no and that he’ll think about it. You pull open the door. “Mommy! Time to find a costume!”  


End file.
